1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable work bench, and more particularly to a movable work bench used for repairing a heavy object such as an engine or a transmission in a vehicle, in which the work bench is easily moved into a desirable working position and easily balances the heavy objects through a simple adjustment.
2. Prior Art
Generally, an apparatus for moving and elevating heavy objects is required at a repair shop. A worker lays the heavy objects on the apparatus, moves the apparatus into a working area in which repair tools and devices are placed, and makes the repairs. The conventional apparatus is individually made depending on circumstances of the repair shop or features of the heavy objects.
Repair work of the heavy object will be described below.
An engine or a transmission is components of a vehicle corresponding to heavy objects repaired in a repair shop. The apparatus for repairing the engine has a hoist mounted on a ceiling portion of the working area for elevating the engine, and a work bench for placing and supporting the engine from the hoist.
The hoist elevates the heavy engine through small force of the worker by using a chain and a body with a ratchet gear and a plurality of variable gears. The work bench comprises a supporting member for supporting the engine and a hydraulic elevating device for elevating the supporting member, which supports the engine so that the worker may conveniently repair the engine at the working area.
When the engine is placed on the supporting member of the work bench from the hoist, the worker repeatedly works a hydraulic pedal installed at the lower portion of the work bench, and thus raises fluid pressure. The supporting member is lifted by a lifting operation of the hydraulic elevating device and thus the working position of the work bench is properly adjusted.
However, because the work bench is lifted by the fluid pressure, when the worker reduces the fluid pressure for lowering the working position, a precise adjustment of the fluid pressure is difficult, so the worker may not precisely adjust the working position as desired.
Furthermore, when the worker moves the work bench supporting the engine in a working area, this movement in a confined working area is not easy. The heavy engine supported by the work bench may shake during the movement and repairing work thereof, which could possibly injure the worker.